


Textual Intercourse

by Penndragon27



Series: This is Now an Entire Series of Jethro/Lowell Smut (With a Bit of Plot) [5]
Category: Doctor Who, iZombie (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Sexting, Smutt, Texting, plot if you squint, still just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: Jethro goes home with Patrick, but it's still Lowell on his mind.





	Textual Intercourse

**Author's Note:**

> woops, my hand slipped

JETHRO POV

Jethro liked Patrick. Really, he did.

Patrick was nice, attractive, smart… but he wasn’t Lowell.

When Patrick took his hand to lead them out, Jethro shivered at the memory of Lowell pressing a kiss there barely ten minutes ago. And when they went back to Patrick’s apartment and he was given a dark, lustful glance, Jethro thought of Lowell’s blue eyes and how they darkened when they were fucking, but lightened when they were talking.

Jethro was used to being in love with Lowell. He just wasn’t used to having some form of those feeling reciprocated, even if it was purely physical.

“Shall we go to my bedroom?”

Jethro swallowed, thinking of the plug currently in his arse, keeping Lowell’s release inside him.

“Um, mind if I run to the loo? Freshen up?”

Patrick nodded, pointing in the direction and Jethro scampered off to make himself somewhat presentable.

In the small bathroom, Jethro reluctantly cleaned o up most of the evidence of his time with Lowell; quickly typing his number into his phone before washing off his torso as best he could.

He hated having to take out the plug, but it would be difficult to explain to Patrick why he had some other guy’s come in his ass. Not that he particularly wanted to sleep with Patrick after being with Lowell. He had wanted to… before.

And that was exactly why he had to go through with this. He couldn’t let himself get strung along by some (hot, funny, sweet, sexy, amazing) musician who was leaving when he had a perfectly nice guy in the next room, waiting for Jethro to pull his shit together.

When he was somewhat presentable (provided they keep the lighting dim), Jethro took a steadying breath and finally exited the bathroom, only to see a faint glow from the room at the end of the hall. Presumably the bedroom.

When he opened the door, it was to reveal Patrick lying on the bed in nothing but his boxers. Jethro swallowed.

“You still have that tongue piercing, yea?”

Jethro nodded.

Patrick shifted so he could sit on the edge and spread his legs, drawing Jethro’s eyes to the prominent bulge between them.

Jethro had given his fair share of oral sex. Kneeling in front of Patrick, slowly pulling down his boxers and flicking his tongue against the dribbling tip of his cock.

After he got his tongue pierced, he’d had lots of guys asking him for blowjobs, wanting to know what it felt like. With all that practice, it only took a couple minutes before Patrick was pulling on his hair, urging him to go faster, tighter, deeper.

Even though he was hesitant about having Patrick fuck him, he couldn’t deny how much he loved giving head. Feeling the heavy weight on his tongue, his mouth able to feel every twitch of the cock as it drew closer to orgasm.

He pressed his piercing to the head, focusing in on the slit and without warning his mouth was filled with Patrick’s bitter release. Lowell was sweeter.

When he was finished licking the softening cock clean, Patrick gently pulled him off and looked at him… hungrily. No wonder or amazement. Barely satisfaction. Just desire for more of whatever Jethro would give him.

He remembered when he was with Lowell, how he was showered with compliments. Most guys he was with were only interested in getting off and while his tryst with Lowell was just sex, there was something… safe, loving about them. Jethro felt cared for when he was with him. With Patrick…. He felt like a mouth that was good at sucking cock.

“God, I need you to fuck me.”

Jethro froze for barely a second. He had never topped before, never had much interest in it. After all, whenever he pleasured himself (usually thinking of Lowell), he had always had something up his ass.

“Alright,” he found himself saying.

It was a mess of limbs and fingers and unscented lube, but soon Patrick was on all fours, moaning as Jethro thrusted into him.

It was nice. He was a healthy gay dude, having anything wrapped around his dick was heaven, but his hole clenched as he thrusted, feeling empty after being so wonderfully filled by Lowell earlier.

Wanting to get it over with, Jethro reached around and gripped Patrick’s dick, giving it a few tugs until he was coming once more before flopping down onto the bed, narrowly missing the wet spot he’d created.

Jethro slipped out with the movement, cock still hard, but Patrick’s breathing grew heavy. He was asleep.

Groaning in frustration, Jethro lay next to him, getting ready to finish himself off. Then he spotted his phone on the ground next to his abandoned jeans.

Grabbing it, he immediately scrolled to Lowell, pulling up a new message before his brain caught up and his fingers froze. His other hand reached up t brush his hickey gently and then he went to typing.

 **Jethro:** He doesn’t like strawberries. I don’t think it’ll work out.

And then he waited. And waited.

Figuring Lowell was probably asleep, Jethro couldn’t help but smirk, wanting to give him something to wake up to.

Peeling off his condom, he pulled his boxers back on se he could take a picture of his hard on straining against the fabric. He angled it so the flash wouldn’t wake Patrick, and then he sent it off with a message.

 **Jethro:** His stamina isn’t so great either

He tried not to panic, but then those three dots appeared. Lowell had seen it.

 **Lowell:** fuck

He frowned at the short response, but then another message popped up. A picture. Of Lowell’s matching erection peeking out of his boxer briefs. Jethro didn’t bother trying to take it slow, immediately shoving his hand down his pants to wrap around himself.

 **Jethro:** I miss you

It was tough texting with one hand, but he managed. Lowell responded faster this time.

 **Lowell:** what would you do if I was there?

 **Jethro:** Well you’d be naked for one

Jethro began to stroke slowly as he waited, squeezing out drops of precum. His hand still had some lube from the condom to slick the movements and he couldn’t stop himself from imagining that it was Lowell stroking him. His phone lit up again.

 **Lowell:** and I’d be on my knees, worshipping that cock

 **Jethro:** I like yours better

 **Lowell:** but yours belongs to you

Jethro’s hand tightened and his arse clenched needily.

 **Jethro:** Turns out he’s not a top. I’m so empty

 **Lowell:** do you still have the plug

He glanced to where his clothes lay on the floor, the plug hidden in the mess. Empty as he was, he didn’t think he was capable of removing his hand from his dick. Not when it was so warm and tight and he had the picture of Lowell on his phone, his mind filled with Lowell jerking off, Lowell begging, Lowell screaming his name.

Patrick snored next to him, but Jethro couldn’t care. He was too busy thrusting into his fist, barely managing to send a coherent response.

 **Jethro:** too close

 **Lowell:** me too. want you here. want your lips, your arse

 **Jethro:** I want you to say my name

 **Lowell:** trust me, it’s the only thing I can say

And then they both had to stop texting, too busy panting and moaning to think about typing. Jethro dropped his phone so he could bring his other hand to his hole, still loose and slightly slick. His finger slipped in easily and he barely brushed his prostate before he was coming, shooting all over his hands and boxers and not giving a fuck about it.

Wiping one hand clean, Jethro immediately grabbed his phone to take a picture of the mess and send it to Lowell, still struggling for breath.

 **Jethro:** This is all your fault

In return, he got a picture of Lowell’s softening erection surrounded by a similar scene.

 **Lowell:** I’d say we’re even

Jethro smiled and next to him, Patrick slept.

 


End file.
